Truth or Dare
by Unknown222
Summary: Do you enjoy to torture the characters, then feel free to read the story, with two of mine OC's. You can also give truths or dares counting to the OC's too, but it needs to match the rules. Make a nightmare come true and enjoy while doing it. Humor, Romance, and Drama


A sixteen year old girl shut the window and pulled the curtains down. The rooms were dark, quite, and gloomy, just as she liked it. The girl sighed as she pulled her straight brown hair, that reached her back in to a high ponytail. Her name was Victoria, just Victoria, no last name at all, through she used to have one.

She washed her hand and put a apron and started to bake cookies. It didn't took long for her to finish. She had eleven years of cooking experience so she could make just about everything. Closing the oven, she left the fresh baked cookies inside the oven and went to her room.

Her room was nothing like rest of the house, expect for the Pokemon hall. For one, it had a lot of colors, not just black, grey, white, and red. It was filled with posters of Pokemon, paintings/ drawings she made, and very few picture. Victoria opened her closet door and looked over her cloths.

After a minute of deciding, she went with a white shirt, white shorts, and white saddles. Her hair was still in a high ponytail. She put contacts in her blue eyes just in case if she needed to read something far away.

She locked her room door and walked towards the Pokemon hall in the second floor with Pokemon food. Her house was more like a mansion, four floor, six if you count the basement and the attic. The first floor was the living room, kitchen, and that kind of stuff rooms. The second floor had no rooms. It was just a long wide fall where all of her Pokemon stayed. It was also the only floor/ room, with the exception of the guest and her rooms that had more color than black, grey, white, and red. The third floor had two doors that lead to separate halls. Both halls were lock. One lead to her bed room, a mini kitchen, bathroom, an library, a storage room, travel room, and a study room.

The second hall lead to a art studio, writing room, couple of bathrooms, a tech room, a Pokemon room, a collecting collection room, game room, and that kind of stuff. The fourth floor was where the guest or contestants, lived. Each room was like a mini apartment. The attic was empty with some pictures, with some of her mom's stuff and a Pokemon. The basement was Victoria's least favorite, it had what used to belong to her family. She hadn't went there for probably ten years and liked to keep that way. Yes she was rich, very rich because of the interviews and all she did with famous people, also because her grandfather send her a lot of money each months to pay bills.

She turned the light on in the Pokemon hall causing couple of Pokemon to groan. She had eighty Pokemon, all with nick names that she remembered from her heart. She laughed at how lazy the Pokemons were acting.

**Victoria's POV**

"Okay, fine, today I can't wait for all of you lazy bums, 'cause I am starting a truth or dare, so when you wake up, eat only YOUR food and come down stairs if you have any problems. I will check on you guys every hour. But first I am going to feed Diana.'' I picked up a tray of food and went to the attic.

" Diana?'' I called softly, no answer. I knew no to get louder so I just put the food in the floor and went back down.

As I exited the attic I heard the door bell ring, a voice came, "Vic? It's me Dave with the contestants.''

Dave is my co host and best-friend. We traveled for three years together before we decided to make our own show. He was also the only person who has fully understood me making him my crush. But tell me and you wish you never lived. He lives a cross the forest near the town.

I walked to the front door, outside. Ugh, the sun was shinning so bright. Outside was a pretty garden that my Pokemons and I created. It took about a month of work and was worth all the second.

I ran to the front gate wanting to get the game started as fast as I could. I open the gate to see three girls and four boys. Six of the people had luggage with them.

"Took you long enough,'' huffed Dave.

"I was up in the attic,'' I replied.

His eyes softened, "Oh, did I woke Diana?''

I shook my head no. Then to the other six, I introduced my self, "Hello, I am Victoria. Please to meet you and hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you'' a cheery Dawn said, "I am Dawn,''

"Paul''

"Ash"

"May"

"Misty"

"Drew,''

I smiled at them, "follow m'' Dave cut me off.

"Shouldn't we take out our Pokemons and leave them in the garden?''

"Oh yeah," I faced the six trainers, "get out your Pokemon, they will stay in the garden for now. I would have done the same but my Pokemons were a sleep last time I went there.''

Forty-one pokemons came out of their pokeballs, running around and playing.

I looked at my guests closer, they had no idea what was happening to them. After all my shows end, the guests fall for each other. Let's just say I am evil at that.

First pair I had in mind was Ash Ketchem and Misty Waterflower. Ash- Very dense yet loyal to his friends. Loves his Pokemon more than thing else. Messy black hair, brown eyes, wore a red cap, green gloves, track grey pants, blue and black jacket with black t - shirt. Misty- Gym leader. Mood swings and temper issues, but can be nice, loyal, smart and mature. Her orange hair was tied up in a side ponytail. She has green eye color, and was wearing a jeans short, yellow tank top, and red sneakers. The soon to be couple were seventeen and seventeen years old.

The second are Drew Hayden and May Maple. Drew- Skilled yet arrogant coordinator. A confidence, critical, and popular. He wore the same thing as he did in Advance Generation Series. May- Loves food and shopping, sweet, kind, optimistic person. She wears the same thing as she did in Advance Generation Series. Both the age of sixteen year old.

The last would be pretty hard, Paul Shinjiand Dawn Berlitz. Both complete opposites; Paul a guy who acted cold heated, never let anyone close to him. While Dawn was the opposite. Both wore the same thing the wore in Diamonds & Pearls. And were sixteen and seventeen.

"So first I will give you guys the tour and give you time to settle in and we will began at two o' clock. But Dave, can you take my pokemons out side. Ask Diana if she wants to come or not. If not, just get more food for her, and let her stay there, okay,'' I told Dave.

"'Kay," he parted away after we entered got near the water fountain.

"This is the garden, I will let you explore it more after we are done with the tour. There were a lot of 'aah''s and 'Ohhh's as we got to the door. I opened the door, reveling a white room, with red, black, chairs.

"This is the living room, where we will be doing the show.''

The tour passed by fast. And soon we were done. I looked at the clock, it read one fifteen.

"So you have forty-five minutes to explore before the show. Wear your regular outfits. When you go down the hall, you will see your room. Settle in, anything from the freeze is yours to share. And if you want to go inside an lock room, just ask me. The basement is off limits for now. And enjoy."

As I went to the living room to open the curtains, I heard the girls yell at the boys.

"I feel like something is going to be different about his group, don't you?" asked Dave taking a seat next to me as I look at the victims fills.

"Yeah"

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Please review and feel free to give me truths and dares. I don't own Pokemon, - crying-. And you can also give dares to Dave and Victoria. Needs to be appropriate and no guyxguy or girlxgirl. **


End file.
